Hollywood Heights Season 2
by schoolinlife
Summary: This story continues where the season left off. I don't own anything, all rights go to the respectful owner of Hollywood Heights.
1. Chapter 1

HH season 2 Chapter 1 Fan fiction

I stare out the window into the picturesque skyline as we fly closer and closer towards it. I can't help but to be lost in thought of how much my life has changed these past few months, it feels like a dream that keeps getting better and better. And now I'm headed to the NY state music festival, something that I used to watch on TV has just become a part of my reality. Just as my mind begins to approach all the drama and emotions I've been battling with Eddie's death, I hear him rouse next to me.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Eddie says. His eyes searching mine with a look of concern. "You're not freaking out about your performance are you? He asks, "You know I'm going to be right there with you, he assures me, "I'm not going anywhere until you get tired of me, and kick me out".

"Eddie, I can't even imagine doing this without you, and as for the thought that I would ever get tired of you, I say giving him a small smile, "well, I think it's going to be the other way around". "I've already spilled my guts to you about my feelings, but since it looks like you need some reassurance, let me tell you again", I say my heart almost beating out of my chest as I speak. "I would give up all of this, the music, the fans, the career, all of it for you, as if you haven't already noticed you're the center of my world". My cheeks redden as I struggle with my declaration of love, "and I hope this isn't too much too soon, because I love you, and I don't know what I would've done in a world where you didn't exist", I smile hoping that words have given him a small ounce of ease in my feelings.

"Loren", Eddie says his face breaking into a smile so big it looked like he was in pain, "I've already done everything in my life i set out to do, and nothing would make me happier that spending the rest of it with you".

I gasp at his words, I didn't mean to imply that I was looking for marriage, at least not yet, I need a lot more time to adjust to that idea. "Eddie, I..." I start to say, only to be cut off with his laugh.

"You should see the look on your face right now, you look like you're about to faint. I'm not going to ask you to marry me "he says. "At least, not yet. I want you to experience everything you should, and to live life.

I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding and say, "It's not that I don't want to get married, because I really do, but not anytime soon. And I love you for putting my needs ahead of yours, but I think my mom needs a little time to adjust to our relationship, before we push hear over the edge".

"I've actually been thinking about something else I wanted to ask you though" Eddie says with a small smile. "I heard that you were sleeping over at my place, and I wanted to see if you would consider staying there full time, and with me."

My face flames as I look away in embarrassment, "I would love to, but I'm scared to ask my mom" I say.

"Well, talk to her about it, and then we can make the decisions after that", Eddie says. "I'm sure there's some things we can compromise with".

"Ok" I say and give him small peck on the lips. "But please don't be mad if you see Mel there all the time, she's kind of fascinated with the rock star lair".

"I'll try my best, but I don't think there's much about you that could ever make my mad" he says.


	2. Chapter 2

HH Season 2 Chapter 2

 **Previously:**

"Ok" I say and give him small peck on the lips. "But please don't be mad if you see Mel there all the time, she's kind of fascinated with the rock star lair".

"I'll try my best, but I don't think there's much about you that could ever make my mad" he says.

 **Chapter 2:**

"Oh you'd be surprised!" I exclaim. "I don't know if you had access to the tabloids, but apparently I'm very irritable, and has recently miscarried our "love child".

"So it begins", Eddie says with a heavy sigh. "Well, all I can tell you is that I'll be there no matter what, because I've had my fair share of drama. And people tell me about how my day is going even before I've started".

"I'm so lucky to have such a loving boyfriend" I say with a smile.

"Yes, you definitely are", Eddie says leaning in for a kiss.

The moment our lips touch is magical, I feel myself melt into his embrace.

"Ok, break it up love birds!' Kelly exclaims as she walks towards us with two cups of coffee. "Here's something to wake you up. We're about to land, and you guys need to get ready for paparazzi hounding."

"Thanks kel, you're the best", I say taking the steaming mugs out of her hands.

"Careful babe, watch your hands" Eddie says with concern.

"Belch, you guys make me want to gag", Exclaims Kelly with a scowl. "If only everyone could fall in love with a rock star, and become a famous singer".

"Well, what can I say? I'm living the dream", I say with a wink at Eddie.

"Oh, is that right? Says Eddie with a smile.

"Yes Mr. Duran, it is"

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way, because it keeps getting better after this".

"I'll be happy as long as I get to share it with you, I reply".

"I can't handle any more of this" Kelly exclaims with a sigh. "I'd rather go finish some paperwork that watch this, call if you need me."

"I think we've got everything under control, thanks kel".

Kelly walks away, and Eddie turns to me, excitement in his eyes, "so when are you going to let me hear the new music?" he asks.

"Oh, well you've already heard Alive at the concert, but I've got a couple for you to listen to."

"When can I hear them", Eddie asks even more eager with my response.

"You'll have to wait until the festival like everyone else."

"Hey, I thought we were on that level, you now, where we shared stuff", Eddie quotes mischief in his eyes.

"Oh, using my words against me. Well aren't you clever."

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"Well, then I guess a man's gotta wait till the festival"

"Ok, fine. Eddie sighs dramatically. I'll wait like the peasants."

"Oh, so you're a king Know?" I feign astonishment with a smile on my face"

"Well, if I'm a king, then you're my queen", he replies with a solemn look on his face.

He grabs my hinds and entwines them with his, kissing each knuckle as he stares deep into my eyes. I lean in for a kiss, and he meets me halfway. I feel fireworks as our moths touch, my joints turn into jelly.

We hear someone clear their throat, and separate reluctantly.


End file.
